Reencarnacion
by JuviaLucy
Summary: Después de 100 años de la época de Kagome, la Shikon No Tama ha regresa, pero esta vez dentro de Yukiteru Higurashi (reencarnación de Kagome) quien luego conoce a Hanon Morisato (reencarnación de Inuyasha). Ambos descubren la era Feudal al otro lado del pozo donde conocen a Inuyasha, Kagome y a los demás, ahora se encuentran en el comienzo de una nueva batalla por la perla Shikon.
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis  
Inuyasha  
"Reencarnación"

Después de 100 años de la época de Kagome, la Shikon No Tama ha regresad, pero esta vez dentro de Yukiteru Higurashi (reencarnación de Kagome) quien luego conoce a Hanon Morisato (reencarnación de Inuyasha). Ambos descubren la era Feudal al otro lado del pozo donde conocen a Inuyasha, Kagome y a los demás, ahora se encuentran en el comienzo de una nueva batalla por la Shikon No Tama con un nuevo enemigo, llamado Kaito quien busca la perla y desea ser un youkai completo y poderoso. Hanon y Yuki acompañan en esta aventura a sus nuevos amigos, viajando al pasado y al presente, donde descubrirán secretos entre ellos, amores, aventuras y, sobre todo, proteger la Shikon No Tama de las manos de Kaito tanto en la era Feudal como en la actual.


	2. El chico nuevo

**El chico nuevo**

Una alarma suena en una habitación y una mano se estira para apagarla, una chica se despoja de sus sabanas, da un bostezo y se pone de pie, la chica de cabello largo y negro, ojos del mismo tono y de una estatura estable, se queja por se lunes otra vez, el día que mas odia, pero por lo menos era el día de regresar a la escuela para encontrarse con sus amigas y alejarse del estrés que sus padres emanaban para mantener el orden en la empresa, entró al baño y se tomó una ducha, ella se llamaba Hanon Morisato de 16 años, sus padres Luchia y Masahiro Morisato eran los dueños de una de las mas grandes empresas de todo Japón, ella y su hermano Keichi, estudian el 1° año de preparatoria y 2° de universidad, casi no ven a sus padres y han aprendido a ser humildes por si solos. Hanon salió del baño, se puso su uniforme, se peinó su largo cabello aun húmedo y se lo sujetó con una coleta alta, se puso un poco de rubor y bajó al comedor, donde sus padres corrían de un lado a otro y su hermano desayunaba, se sentó frente a el y le sirvieron el desayuno

LUCHIA: Ya nos vamos chicos, le ponen atención a las clases

HANON: Esta bien mamá, siempre lo hacemos

MASAHIRO: Hanon, cuando regreses, quiero hablar contigo ¿De acuerdo?

HANON: Esta bien papá

Los padres salieron a toda prisa, apenas voltearon a ver a sus hijos antes de retirarse. Hanon y Keichi terminaron de desayunar y se despidieron de sus sirvientes. Keichi condujo su motocicleta y a el iba abrazada Hanon hasta llegar a la escuela, donde se despidió de su hermano y entró, ya caminaba hacia su salón cuando se encuentra con su mejor Belldandy, una chica de cabello largo y castaño y siempre sujetado por una coleta, cuerpo bien formado y de la misma estatura de Hanon. Belldandy le cuenta que a su salón llegará un nuevo alumno.

HANON: ¿En serio?

BELLDANDY: Si, aunque no se quien es, pero dicen que es muy lindo

HANON: ¿Y por que me dices eso?

BELLDANDY: Hanon, tu mas que ninguna otra, necesitas un novio

HANON: ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

BELLDANDY: No puedes estar todo el tiempo sola, ni siquiera has dado tu primer beso y la mayoría de las chicas ya lo han dado

HANON: No gracias Bell, pero estoy bien sola, no necesito a un chico para ser feliz

BELLDANDY: Bueno al menos inténtalo

HANON: Esta bien, pero no ahora

Las chicas entraron a su salón donde sus amigas Rina, Haru y Urd ya las esperaban, las chicas platicaron por un buen rato, hasta que un grupo de muchachos se les acercaron. Un grupo muy unido pero de chicos un poco malcriados, aunque al mismo tiempo eran buena gente, liderados por Miroku empezaron a molestar a las chicas, un muchacho llamado Nagisa se acercó a Hanon y quiso obligarla a besarlo, Hanon le dio una bofetada y le gritó que se alejara de ella y que no la volviera a molestar o sino le iría peor, Nagisa la miró molesto y con cierta amenaza luego se alejó.

NAGISA: ¡Ya verás Morisato! ¡Acabarás besando mis pies!

HANON: ¡Entonces me dará repugnancia!

Ese muchacho siempre ha intentado forcejear a Hanon y ella se opone, lo que Hanon mas odia son lo chicos de esa pandilla, siempre las molestan y casi siempre termina de la misma manera o si aceptan salir con ellos, regalarles un beso o algo parecido, aunque los besos Hanon jamás los acepta. Belldandy y sus demás amigas la felicitan sorprendidas, rezando por que los muchachos no vuelvan a molestarlas.

El profesor entró al salón y todos tomaron su lugar, las chicas observaron que Nagisa aun se sobaba su mejilla, realmente le había dado fuerte pues hasta la mano dolía; El profesor tomó lista y luego hizo pasar a un muchacho de pelo corto y negro azulado, ojos cafés y de alta estatura; Se llamaba Yukiteru Higurashi, del templo que se encontraba en lo alto de un cerro. El joven estaba serio, fue presentado y le asignaron un lugar detrás de Hanon, ella sintió como el la observaba de vez en cuando, le empezó a molestar esto, ya deseaba voltearse y preguntarle cual era su problema.

El se había levantado mas temprano de lo inusual, pues ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, se puso su kimono y salió a barrer el templo, aun era muy temprano como para alistarse para ir a su nueva escuela. Al poco rato salió su hermana, con lagrimas en los ojos, Yuki camino hacia ella y la abrazó, ya sabia lo que le pasaba, su abuelo Zota había fallecido hace algunos días y no había llegado a superarlo. Su hermana Yuno lo ayudó a barrer y cuando terminaron se empezaron a alistar, Yuki se tomo una ducha. El se llamaba Yukiteru Higurashi, tenias 17 años y era el hijo mayor de los Higurashi, quienes eran dueños de un templo, el chico no había ido a la escuela por obligaciones en el templo hasta convertirse en monje, aunque casi no le gustaba la idea. Sus padres Seira y Fujitaka Higurashi trabajan tanto en el templo como en una empresa, Yuki y Yuno se encargaban del templo por las tardes ya que sus padres lo cuidaban en las mañanas, Yuno estudiaba en 6° de primaria y Yuki cursaría el 1° de preparatoria, en este momento estuviera en 3° pero por las obligaciones no pudo hacerlo. Yuki se puso su uniforme y fue al comedor donde ya lo estaban esperando, desayunó y alistó sus cosas antes de retirarse su padre le habló.

FUJITAKA: Hijo, debo hablar contigo

YUKI: Papá ¿No puede ser luego? ¿Quizás en la tarde? Me tengo que ir a la escuela

FUJITAKA: Esta bien pero en cuanto salgas vienes, por que recuerda que tengo que ir a la empresa

YUKI: Tranquilo papá. Bueno ya nos vamos

SEIRA: Que les vaya bien hijos

YUNO: Adiós mamá

Yuki Y Yuno salieron del templo y caminaron hasta la primaria de Yuno, donde se despidieron y el continuó su camino a la preparatoria. Estaba un poco triste por lo de sus abuelo Zota, quien decía cosas extrañas sobre la era Feudal y también de lo mucho que Yuki se parecía a su tía-abuela Kagome, a la cual jamás conoció. Llegó a la preparatoria y se dirigió a la dirección, donde le entregaron unos papeles y le asignaron un salón, 1°B, buscó el salón y antes de entrar alguien le tocó el hombro.

¿?: Oye muchacho ¿eres el nuevo?

YUKI: Si, así es

¿?: Soy el profesor Daidouji, un gusto en conocerte

YUKI: Yo soy Yukiteru Higurashi, igualmente profesor

DAIDOUJI: Por favor espera aquí, yo te diré cuando entres

YUKI: Si, esta bien

Le chocaba ser el chico nuevo, cuando estudiaba veía a los alumnos nuevos llegar, siempre los paraban en frente de todos para ser presentados y todos los miraban con desconfianza, solo esperaba llevarse bien con alguno. El profesor Daidouji le habló para que pasara, fue presentado a sus nuevos compañeros quienes sonreían y hacían gestos de bienvenida, Yuki no se esperaba esa reacción, así que se puso mas serio de lo que estaba, el profesor le dio un lugar para que se sentara, ese lugar se encontraba detrás de una joven con el apellido Morisato, el fue a tomar su lugar pero cuando pasó junto a Morisato sintió una energía extraña, era como el de youkai pero al mismo tiempo humano, casi nunca sentía la energía de un youkai, debido a que ya casi no existen, pero este era extraño nunca había sentido uno así, se sentó en su lugar pero volteaba a ver a la chica, no le tenia mucha confianza y debía hablar con ella.


	3. Comprometidos

**Comprometidos**

Ya estaba por comenzar la hora del almuerzo y el chico aun la miraba, se sentía muy molesta por la acción inmediata del muchacho, el timbre sonó y todos se empezaron a salir, Hanon se giró y miró al muchacho, le formuló la pregunta que la estaba atormentando desde el principio.

HANON: ¿Cuál es tu problema?

YUKI: ¿Mi problema?

HANON: Si, me has estado mirando de esa forma desde que llegaste

YUKI: Solo pensé que eras atractiva – Hanon se sonrojó por la respuesta tan directa del muchacho, pero la respuesta la hizo enojar

HANON: Pues saca eso de tu mente y si vuelves a hacer algo como eso, créeme aunque seas el chico nuevo, te daré tu merecido

YUKI: Como quieras

El muchacho se levantó y se alejó de ella, dejándola sorprendida por su respuesta tan fría. Belldandy y las demás empezaron a molestarla diciéndole que ya le había empezado a gustar, a lo que ella respondía diciendo que no era así, pero sus amigas insistían, vio que al muchacho se le acercaron el grupo de vándalos y le hicieron plática, luego le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda y fueron a la puerta, el muchacho sacó dinero de su mochila y se lo puso en su bolsillo, Hanon supo que es lo que estaba pasando, así que se le acercó al muchacho.

HANON: ¿Te doy un consejo?

YUKI: Si dime

HANON: No te acerques a esa bola de idiotas o terminaras mas de la cabeza igual que ellos

YUKI: No pienso hacerme uno mas en su grupo, solo quieren hacerme compañía en el almuerzo

HANON: Así es como empiezan, pero es tu vida y sabrás que hacer con ella

YUKI: Tendré eso en cuenta

El muchacho se alejó y se reunió con ese grupo que lo recibieron gustosos, las chicas se le acercaron a Hanon y empezaron a darle lata otra vez, ella se negó como siempre y dijo que mejor fueran a almorzar. Las chicas se compraron algo y fueron a sentarse en una mesa de cemento que se encontraban en el patio, cerca se encontraba el grupo de Miroku, aunque ellas no volteaban a verlos se sentían vigiladas, al poco rato Nagisa se sentó a lado de Hanon, quien no lo recibió tan gustosa, el le preguntó que si le gustaría ir al cine.

HANON: No, gracias

NAGISA: ¿Por qué no?

HANON: Por que no quiero Sukishiro

NAGISA: Ya te dije que me llames Nagisa y por favor no le hagas del rogar

HANON: Quieres que te de una bofetada ¿Verdad?

NAGISA: Se que algún día vas a querer Hanon

HANON: ¡No me digas Hanon! Dime Morisato, Mo-ri-sa-to

NAGISA: Ya te lo advertí

Nagisa se alejó y Hanon se llevó las manos a la cabeza y pensaba "¿Cuándo me dejara en paz?" Miró hacia la bola de inútiles y vio que ese muchacho misterioso la miraba fijamente, Hanon lo miró con amenaza pero no logró que mirara hacia otro lado, ella se volvió con sus amigas, quienes platicaban de tonterías. Pasaron las horas y las clases terminaron, hora de volver a casa, las amigas de Hanon trataron de convencerla de que fuera a acompañarlas de compras, pero ella dijo que no podía que tenia un asunto pendiente con sus padres, entonces se despidieron, caminó hasta su casa, mientras veía en el camino a los niños jugar en el parque, a los chicos de la calle a hacerse travesuras entre ellos a las familias reunirse para hacer sus parrilladas, cuanto deseaba pasar algún día así con sus padres y su hermano, pero sus padres nunca estaban y con las únicas personas con las que eran Keichi y con sus amigas. Llegó a su casa donde fue recibida por sus padres (cosa rara por cierto), por su hermano y sus sirvientes, la comida ya estaba lista y fue servida a la familia, mientras comían su padre empezó a hablar.

MASAHIRO: Hanon debo hablar contigo de un asusto muy delicado e importante

HANON: Ok, pues dime

MASAHIRO: será mejor que hablemos terminando de comer, no vaya a ser que te atragantes

Hanon quedó dudosa, se preguntaba de que iba a hablar, su padre parecía muy serio y ella se preocupó pues al parece si era un asunto muy importante. Pronto terminaron de comer y caminaron hacia la sala donde tomaron asiento, Hanon se había llevado su vaso con agua pues aun no había terminado de tomárselo.

MASAHIRO: Hanon debo decirte algo muy, pero muy importante y no quiero que eches reproches ni te quejes

HANON: Eso depende papá, ¿De que se trata? – Ella empezó a tomar de su agua

MASAHIRO: Hanon, te vas a casar – Ella escupió el agua que tenía en su boca, tosió y luego se tocó uno de sus oídos

HANON: ¿Perdón? Creo que no entendí ¿Qué dijiste?

MASAHIRO: Te vas a casar Hanon, ya te comprometimos

HANON: ¡¿Pero que estas pensando papá?! ¡¿Se te zafó un tornillo?!

LUCHIA: Hanon, no le contestes así a tu padre

HANON: ¡Es que! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

MASAHIRO: Es para mantener las empresas unidas y para lograrlo tiene que haber un matrimonio

KEICHI: Papá, yo también estoy en desacuerdo con esto ¿Cómo es que casarán a Hanon?

MASAHIRO: Ya lo dije es para mantener unidas las empresas, y quieras o no Hanon te casarás

HANON: ¡¿Pero porque a mi?! ¡¿Por qué no mejor casan a Keichi?!

KEICHI: ¿Qué? Yo que me pongo de tu lado y así me lo agradeces

HANON: Perdón, pensé que tu querías

MASAHIRO: (Enojado) Lo siento Hanon, ¡Pero tu te vas a casar por la buenas o por las malas!

Hanon se quedó callada por el susto, se quedó así por unos instantes luego sacó su furia gritándole que lo odiaba, que no se lo perdonaría jamás y que haría todo lo posible para evitar esa boda. Corrió a su habitación y lloró toda la tarde, abrazando a una almohada, otra cubriendo su cabeza y las sabanas tapándola completamente.

HANON: ¿Cuál es tu problema?

YUKI: ¿Mi problema?

HANON: Si, me has estado mirando de esa forma desde que llegaste

Al muchacho no se le ocurría que decir, no podía decirle que sentía una presencia extraña en ella o si no lo tomaría como un loco, así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, lo cual era algo estúpido.

YUKI: Solo pensé que eras atractiva

HANON: Pues saca eso de tu mente y si vuelves a hacer algo como eso, créeme aunque seas el chico nuevo, te daré tu merecido

YUKI: Como quieras

El chico se alejó pensando en que no dio un buen comienzo, no quería arriesgarse, por si se trataba de un youkai peligroso, aunque no se sentía como un youkai ni como el de un humano, lo pensó por un momento y en la mente solo le rebotaba de que ella se trataba de un hanyou, sacudió su cabeza, los hanyou ya no existen ahora solo quedaban muy pocos youkai y habían muchos humanos. Unos chicos se le acercaron y le empezaron a hacer plática, luego salieron con el tema de Hanon

NAGISA: A que Morisato está bien buena

YUKI: ¿Quién es Morisato?

NAGISA: La chica con la que hablaste hace rato, lastima que nunca se deja

MIROKU: Muchas veces hemos intentado dar con ella pero siempre se sale con la suya

KOTARO: Aunque nos sorprendiste con la frialdad que le respondiste

ROY: ¿Tu que piensas de ella?

YUKI: ¿Qué pienso yo de ella? Que es una cabeza dura

MIROKU: Piensas igual que nosotros ¿Por qué no almuerzas con nosotros? (Dándole palmadas en la espalda)

YUKI: ¿Se puede?

MIROKU: Claro, será todo un gusto

YUKI: Esta bien, solo déjenme sacar mi dinero

ROY: Esta bien que te esperamos

Los muchachos se alejaron y el sacó dinero de su mochila en ese momento Morisato se le acercó y le pregunta si quisiera darle un consejo, por un momento pensó "Maldición, me ha escuchado el youkai" se quiso arriesgar a lo que le dijera, volteo a verla y le respondió que esta bien que le dijera.

HANON: No te acerques a esa bola de idiotas o terminarás mal de la cabeza igual que ellos

YUKI: No pienso hacerme uno mas en su grupo, solo quieren hacerme compañía en el almuerzo

HANON: Así es como empiezan, pero es tu vida y tu sabrás que harás con ella

YUKI: Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta

Se alejó de la chica y se dirigió a ese grupo de muchachos, quienes lo recibieron gustosos, compraron algo de la cafetería y fueron a sentarse en una mesa de cemento que se encontraban en el patio, platicaron un rato sobre diversos temas, especialmente sobre chicas, a Yuki no le interesaban ese tipo de temas, pero le gustaba la compañía de lo muchachos. Al poco rato llega el grupo de las chicas donde se encontraba Hanon quienes no volteaban a verlos ni un segundo. Miroku quiso apostar con Nagisa con que Hanon no aceptaría ir al cine con el, pero Nagisa estaba seguro que si aceptaría, el se levantó y se dirigió hacia Hanon, se sentó a un lado de ella y empezó a hablar, los muchachos oían toda la conversación y después de un rato empezaron a hacerle burla por que Hanon no aceptó.

Yuki se le quedó mirando a la muchacha, quien lo miró con cierta amenaza, "Quizás lo que quiere es intimidarme, no me dejaré" pensó Yuki y se limitó a seguir mirándola, ella se volteo. Pasaron las horas y llegó la hora de salir, el grupo le propuso a Yuki ir de parranda por un rato, Yuki se negó y les dijo que mejor en otra ocasión, ya que tenia que cuidar el templo ahora por la tarde, todos se despidieron y el se dirigió al templo. Cuando llego, la comida ya estaba servida, el se sentó para comer y después su padre le dijo que tenia una noticia para el y que seguramente no le iba a gustar. El muchacho solo miro fijamente lleno de curiosidad y esperó a que su padre terminara. Yuki se tenia que casar, el muchacho tosió por unos momentos y luego preguntó a su padre de que si se trataba de una broma

FUJITAKA: No hijo, no es ninguna broma

YUKI: Entonces ¿Es enserio?

SEIRA: Si, hijo

YUKI: ¡¿Y porque?!

FUJITAKA: Tras la muerte de tu abuelo, el lazo que mantenía unidas a las empresas se rompió y para repararla se necesita una boda

YUKI: ¡Entonces que se quede así! ¡A mi no me importa eso!

SEIRA: Yuno, hay que retirarnos

YUNO: Si mamá – Yuno y Seira salieron del comedor y padre e hijo quedaron solos, el hijo con una expresión furiosa y el padre una seria

FUJITAKA: Solo hazlo por la empresa hijo ¿De acuerdo?

YUKI: Esta bien papá, pero ¿Pero como se llama?

FUJITAKA: Hanon Morisato, así es como se llama tu prometida – El chico no recordaba quien era, a pesar de que su nombre se le hacia conocido

YUKI: Pero la voy a conocer antes ¿Cierto? FUJITAKA: En una semana, hemos acordado

El muchacho se levantó de la mesa y empezó a subir las escaleras, Fujitaka le preguntó que si ya no comería, el contestó que se le fue el apetito. Yuki se acostó molesto y pensativo en su cama, "Hanon Morisato, creo haber oído anteriormente ese nombre, pero o recuerdo donde, ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué yo?!" pensaba una y otra vez.


	4. Un extraño mundo

**Un extraño mundo**

Han pasado 4 días desde que sus padres le habían dicho que estaba comprometida, no ha hablado con sus padres, no le ha dicho ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera para preguntar quien era su maldito prometido (claro como si le importara). En clases ya no ponía atención y casi ya no hablaba con sus amigas, un día se sentó en una mesa apartada, completamente sola, le preguntó que le sucedía.

HANON: No me pasa nada solo quiero estar sola, ¿Puedes irte?

YUKI: En serio ¿Qué te sucede?

HANON: ¡Por favor déjame en paz! ¡No tengo nada!

YUKI: Que yo sepa cuando las mujeres dicen que no quieren decir que si

HANON: ¿Tu que sabes de mujeres?

YUKI: Lo suficiente

HANON: Por favor vete no quiero hablar con nadie

YUKI: Me iré, solo si me molestas una pregunta

HANON: ¿Que?

YUKI: ¿Eres humana, Yokai o Hanyou?

La chica tembló por un momento, con cierto nerviosismo, ¿Será acaso que la haya descubierto? ¿Pero como lo hizo? Ella lo miró y preguntó fingidamente que de que estaba hablando y que era eso. El muchacho también la miró y le dijo que mejor lo olvidara y se fue, dejando a Hanon completamente confundida y nerviosa. Después las clases terminaron y se fue camino a su casa, ella pensaba en las palabras del muchacho, por poco y la descubría, ella no era una chica común y corriente, era mitad-bestia, mejor conocido como Hanyou, no sabia de donde lo había sacado pero, anteriormente su vida era normal, como la de cualquier otro niño, hasta que cumplió 10 años, en el día ella se mostraba como una humana cualquiera pero cuando el sol se oculta su cabello cambia a un color plateado, le salen garras, colmillos y orejas de perro, lo mas extraño es cuando aparece la luna llena, sus ojos se tornan totalmente rojos y aparecen unas marcas en su rostro, sus garras crecen un poco mas y sus colmillos son aun mas filosos, es muy parecido a un demonio y con trabajos lograba controlarlo.

Ya estaba por llegar a su casa cuando ve el cerro donde se encontraba el templo Higurashi, decidió visitarlo y rezar por que sus padres cancelen el compromiso, cuando llego había mucha gente viendo el templo, el árbol sagrado y otras exhibiciones que habían ahí, después de rezarle al árbol sagrado ya se iba a retirar cuando ve un pequeño santuario cerrado que la gente solo lo ignoraba y daba de largo su paso, le dio curiosidad saber que había dentro, se dirigió a ese lugar y antes de entrar miro a todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie la viera, una vez dentro cerro la puerta y noto que dentro había unas escaleras que conducían hacia un pozo, al cual se acercó y se asomó dentro, no había nada ahí y ese lugar daba escalofríos.

¿?: ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo una voz detrás de ella que hizo que se sobresaltara

HANON: ¡Ay! ¡Higurashi!

YUKI: En este lugar esta prohibido entrar

HANO: Perdón, solo quería ver que había dentro

YUKI: Es solo un antiguo pozo de alrededor de 1000 años

HANON: Vaya, y ¿Tiene alguna historia?

YUKI: ¿Una historia?

HANON: Si, digo, si tiene una, porque no vi ningún letrero que tenga algo escrito

YUKI: ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

HANON: Si, no tiene nada de malo saberlo ¿O si?

YUKI: Esta bien, te lo contaré – Dijo bajando las escaleras para llegar a donde ella estaba – Es el pozo devora-huesos, como ya te lo dije tiene alrededor de 1000 años de antigüedad, en tiempos antiguos la gente lanzaba los restos de Yokai dentro donde misteriosamente desaparecían

HANON: Y por es razón lo llamaron así

YUKI: Exacto. Pero mi abuelo Sota dice que esa no era su única función. El me dijo que mi tía-abuela Kagome saltaba a este pozo y la llevaba a otra época, de hecho 600 años atrás de este año

HANON: ¿Y tu le crees?

YUKI: Yo creo que era una historia inventada por el, además de que nunca conocí a mi supuesta tía-abuela Kagome, es obviamente imposible

HANON: Entonces le crees

YUKI: No nunca le creí

HANON: ¿Por qué todo lo dices en tiempo pasado?

YUKI: Mi abuelo falleció hace poco

HANON: Lo siento

YUKI: N te preocupes. Bien ya te conté ahora salgamos de aquí

HANON: ¿Y porque el santuario esta cerrado?

YUKI: Porque creemos que este lugar está lleno de espíritus malignos

HANON: ¿Por qué?

YUKI: Mira asómate al pozo ¿Dime ves algo?

HANON: No, solo el fondo

YUKI: ¿No ves una luz?

HANON: Para nada

YUKI: Es precisamente por eso

HANON: ¿Eh?

YUKI: De alguna forma yo soy el único que ve una luz extraña al fondo del pozo, mas bien como un resplandor color rosa, no se que es y menos lo va a saber alguien mas, ya que nadie lo puede ver

HANON: ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no bajamos a investigar?

YUKI: ¿Qué?

HANON: Si, digo, puede haber algo allá abajo

YUKI: No, así déjalo

HANON: ¡Keh! No seas un cobarde ¡Vamos! – Dijo la muchacha subiendo a la orilla del pozo, el joven la detuvo tomándola del brazo

YUKI: ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Bájate de ahí!

Por accidente el muchacho la soltó y la chica perdió el equilibrio haciendo que cayera dentro del pozo, el joven tomó su mano para evitar que se cayera pero este fue jalado hacia adentro también sin poder evitarlo

Ambos chicos cayeron al pozo, para evitar que Hanon se lastimara la colocó sobre el por lo tanto el recibió el impacto de la caída, ambos quedaron inconscientes por un largo rato hasta que Hanon despertó y descubrió que se encontraba sobre Yuki en una posición muy comprometedora, entonces se quitó de encima rápidamente y lo miró por un instante, se supone que ella recibiría el golpe pero ahora ve que fue al revés, el la había protegido, vio que el estaba inconsciente y se preocupó, aunque no tanto, estuvo un rato sacudiéndolo a ver si reaccionaba, lo cual funcionó en un pequeño, en un pequeño rato el abrió los ojos, ella se alegró y suspiro de alivio.

HANON: Higurashi, que bien, has despertado

YUKI: ¿Morisato? ¿en donde estamos?

HANON: Dentro del pozo devora-huesos

YUKI: ¿Tu te quedaste?

HANON: Si, claro que me quedé

YUKI: Eso quiere decir que tu… ¿Te preocupaste por mi?

HANON: O/O ¡No! ¡No es por eso! – Dijo ella y se dio media vuelta para evitar que viera su sonrojo - ¡Será mejor que salgamos de aquí!

La chica empezó a querer escalar por los muros del pozo, se quejó pidió ayuda a Yuki para subir, pero este solo veía hacia arriba completamente confundido y sorprendido.

HANON: ¡Oye te estoy hablando!

YUKI: El cielo

HANON: ¿Qué tiene el cielo?

YUKI: Es extraño, el santuario estaba techado pero ahora veo el cielo

HANON: Es verdad

YUKI: Rápido hay que subir

HANON: ¡Pues es lo que trato de hacer!

Hanon y Yuki subieron con dificultades, pero al llegar a la cima se sorprendieron, ya no estaba el santuario ni el templo, sino un bosque extraño el cual no estaba antes, los muchachos se preguntaban donde estaban, entonces Yuki vio el árbol sagrado y le dijo a Hanon que posiblemente el templo se encontraba cerca, corrieron hacia el árbol sagrado, pero para su sorpresa aun no aparecía el templo, se empezaron a preocupar, Hanon divisó en unas cercanías humo, como si alguien estuviera quemando algo, ambos corrieron en esa dirección y observaron que estaban cerca de u poblado, mas bien parecía una aldea de los de la antigüedad, todo era muy extraño.

HANON: ¿En donde estamos?

YUKI: No tengo idea, posiblemente haya alguien que sepa donde estamos, vamos a preguntar a esas personas – Los jóvenes a unos hombres que labraban la tierra – Disculpen

HOMBRE 1: ¿Si? Dígame joven

YUKI: ¿Usted sabe donde estamos?

HOMBRE 1: Están en la aldea de las sacerdotisas Kaede y Kagome

YUKI: ¿Ka… kagome? – Preguntó el muchacho sorprendido

HOMBRE 2: Así es, esta aldea es protegida por ellas, ahora ¿Nos permiten hacerles una pregunta?

YUKI: Claro, adelante

HOMBRE 2: ¿Acaso ustedes son Yokai?

YUKI: Perdone ¿Yokai?

HOMBRE 2: No lo digo por usted, peus parece ser un Houshi, pero aquella chica con esa vestimenta tan extraña

HOMBRE 1: Anteriormente la señorita Kagome también utilizaba ese tipo tan extraño de Kimono, pero no habíamos visto mas con esa ropa

Yuki volteo a ver a Hanon, pero, para su sorpresa, ella ya no estaba, enseguida vio que ella caminaba de nuevo hacia le bosque, al parecer molesta, Yuki agradeció a los hombres y corrió hacia ella.

YUKI: ¡Oye!

HANON: ¿Qué demonios quieres?

YUKI: ¿A dónde vas?

HANON: Pues a donde mas, me voy a casa

YUKI: Pero aun no sabemos con exactitud donde estamos

HANON: Pues buscaré y no descansaré hasta encontrar mi casa o mínimo el templo

YUKI: ¿Estas molesta?

HANON: Por supuesto que no

YUKI: Entonces ¿Por qué esta así? Solo mencionaron "Yokai" y te alejaste ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

HANON: No me pasa nada, no molestes

YUKI: Eres un Yokai ¿Cierto?

HANON: ¡No es eso! – Gritó mientras tomaba el cuello del Kimono de Yuki y lo miraba amenazadoramente - ¡No vuelvas a pronunciar esa palabra en mi presencia!

YUKI: Tranquila, te prometo que no volveré a pronunciar esa palabra frente a ti

HANON: ¿Lo… prometes? – Dijo ella suavizando el agarre

YUKI: Claro y cuando se trata de promesas, créeme, yo nunca las rompo n.n

HANON: O/O Hay que buscar el templo, antes de que anochezca – Dijo mientras soltaba a Yuki y desviaba la mirada, para enseguida caminar

YUKI: Si, esta bien

Mientras en otro lado, un grupo de jóvenes compuestos por un zorrito mágico, una gata, una exterminadora, un Houshi, un Hanyou y una Miko descansaban sobre el pasto, cuando la Miko mira hacia un lugar con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

¿?: ¿Qué sucede Kagome?

KAGOME: Inuyasha, tal vez pueda haber sido mi imaginación, pero… he sentido la presencia de la Shikon No Tama

* * *

JuviaLucy: gomene si tarde en publicar, espero que les este gustando la historia...


	5. El primer secreto de Hanon

**El primer secreto de Hanon**

Yuki y Hanon caminaban sin rumbo, buscando el templo Higurashi, pero recordaban el camino de regreso a la aldea. Hanon miraba preocupada el atardecer, ya no tardaba en ponerse el sol y empezar la noche, Yuki notó su preocupación y decidió preguntarle que le sucedía, Hanon respondió que no le pasaba nada

YUKI: No mientas, te he estado observando y veo que miras con mucha preocupación el atardecer ¿Qué pasa?

HANON: ¿Y quien te pidió que me vigilaras?

YUKI: Solo preguntaba

HANON: Sera mejor que regresemos a la ladea, antes de que anochezca

YUKI: ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto la noche?

HANON: No me preocupa la noche

YUKI: Entonces ¿Por qué estas tan tensa? – Dijo tocándole el hombro

HANON: ¡Quita tu mano de ahí!

YUKI: Oye por cierto, no me has contestado la pregunta que te hice en la mañana

HANON: ¿Qué pregunta?

YUKI: ¿Qué eres? ¿Humana, Yokai o Hanyou?

Hanon no contesto y solo miro al suelo con un mechón de cabello cubriéndole los ojos, Yuki decidió no insistirle. Después de caminar un lago rato ya se podía ver la aldea y ya estaba a punto de oscurecer cuando se les pone al paso un terrible ogro de gran estatura, casi de un edificio de 5 pisos, tenia 2 grandes cuernos y colmillos. Yuki puso detrás de el a Hanon para evitar que algo le ocurriera, el ogro lo miro con furia y con una sonrisa escalofriante con dientes completamente amarillos

OGRO: ¿Dónde está?

YUKI: ¿De que habla?

OGRO: ¿Dónde esta la Shikon No Tama?

YUKI: ¿La Shikon No Tama?

HANON: ¿Qué es eso?

OGRO: No se hagan los tontos y entréguenmela

YUKI: ¡Cuidado! – Empujó a Hanon hacia otro lado para esquivar el puñetazo del ogro, enseguida sacó unos pergaminos que luego lanzó a gritar de dolor diciendo que lo quemaban, luego corrió hacia a Hanon y la ayudo a levantarse – Rápido hay que irnos, esto no durara mucho

OGRO: ¡Maldito! ¡Me las pagaras! – El ogro sacó de su cuerpo unos tentáculos y con uno de ellos atrapó a Yuki, el ogro empezó a presionarlo haciendo que se asfixie

HANON: ¡Higurashi!

OGRO: Entrégame la Shikon No Tama y te dejaré libre

YUKI: N..no se que es e…so, a…además yo no la ten…go

OGRO: ¡Entonces morirás! – De pronto una piedra le cae en la cabeza, el ogro volteó a ver al responsable, era Hanon quien lanzaba más piedras

HANON: ¡Infeliz! ¡Suelta a Higurashi!

YUKI: N…no Mori…sato, vete de a…qui

OGRO: ¿Cómo te atreves? – El ogro la aprisionó en uno de sus tentáculos pero no la apretaba tan fuerte – Eres bastante ruda como linda

HANON: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A quien le llamas linda?!

OGRO: Creo que me quedaré contigo – Dijo en ogro entre risas y la empezó a asfixiar para que quedara inconsciente

YUKI: ¡Mo…Morisato!

OGRO: En cuanto a ti joven Houshi, entrégame la Shikon No Tama

YUKI: ¡Ya te dije que yo no la tengo! ¡Ahora suelta a Morisato!

OGRO: ¡Eso jamás! ¡Ahora ella será mi mujer!

YUKI: ¡Maldito infeliz! – En ese momento el sol ya se había ocultado, dejando ver la luna y las estrellas de la noche

HANON: Idiota ¡Yo no soy la mujer de nadie! – Su cambio dejó sorprendidos tanto al ogro como a Yuki, la chica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono, ahora era una peli plateada con ojos color ámbar, colmillos y garras, lucia totalmente diferente - ¡Ahora suéltame!

OGRO: Eso no lo creo hermosura y quien diría que eras una Hanyou

HANON: ¿Eso quiere decir que no me soltaras?

OGRO: Por supuesto que no – Empezó a reírse pero su expresión cambio a sorpresa, pues Hanon se libraba de los tentáculos sin ningún problema

HANON: Entonces no me queda de otra mas que eliminarte – Dijo ella traviesa y tronando los dedos de sus manos, saltó hacia el ogro mostrando sus garras y esquivando los ataques de éste – ¡Sankon Tesso!*

El ogro quedo de pies por unos instantes, cuando de pronto su cuello fue separado del cuerpo dejando salir un chorro de sangre, el cuerpo cayó muerto pero aun no soltaba a Yuki, al contrario lo asfixiaba mas, Hanon cortó con sus garras el tentáculo y liberó a Yuki, ella le pregunto que si se encontraba bien pero lo que recibió en respuesta fue que un pergamino le fue colocado en el brazo y empezó a quemarle, Hanon intentaba quitarse inútilmente el pergamino, Yuki la miró la miró de una forma asesina.

HANON: ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡Después de que te salve la vida ¿Así me lo agradeces?!

YUKI: Lo siento Morisato, pero mi deber es acabar con los Yokai y los Hanyou que me encuentre

HANON: ¡Eres un malagradecido! ¡Por eso no salvo a la gente y me la paso encerrada todo el tiempo! – Dijo ella con furia pero luego sus ojos cambiaron a tristeza – Pero por otro lado, estaría bien que me mataras, ya no quiero seguir hiriendo a la gente, si tanto quieres matarme hazlo

YUKI: Como quieras – ya iba a cortarle la cabeza con la espada sagrada, cuando alguien lo detiene sujetándolo del brazo

¿?: Ella tiene razón, eres un malagradecido, ella te salvó y tu la traicionas, vaya forma de devolverle el favor – Yuki y Hanon se quedaron congelados al ver al muchacho quien era idéntico a Hanon, lo único que los diferenciaba era el genero

Yuki: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Eso no te servirá de nada y que muy pronto acompañaras a este ogro al otro mundo

HANON: ¡No lo hagas! – Yuki y el joven la miraron extrañados – No lo mates por favor

¿?: ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Después de lo que te… – Se quedó mudo al ver a la chica y tenia una cara realmente sorprendida – ¿Quién eres tu?

HANON: Soy Hanon Morisato

¿?: ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! – Dijo molesto mientras tomaba su espada

HANON: ¿Cuál broma?

¿?: (Sacando una enorme Katana) ¿Por qué tomas mi apariencia pero en mujer?

HANON: ¡Inuyasha Osuwari**! – Se oyó gritar a una mujer y el muchacho, que al parecer se llamaba Inuyasha cayó impactando la cara en el suelo

INUYASHA: (molesto) ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Kagome?!

KAGOME: No ataques quiero ver mas de cerca a esos chicos, díganme ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

HANON: Yo me llamo Hanon Morisato y el…

YUKI: ¡¿Te llamas Hanon Morisato?! – Dijo recordando el nombre que le habían dicho sus padres sobre su compromiso con una tal Hanon Morisato

HANON: Si ¿No te había dicho nunca?

YUKI: No puede ser ¬¬ "Por poco y mato a la que es mi prometida"

KAGOME: ¿Sucede algo?

YUKI: ¿Qué? No, no es nada, soy Yukiteru Higurashi

KAGOME: ¿Higurashi?

YUKI: Si pero llámenme Yuki

KAGOME: ¿De donde viene tu apellido?

YUKI: De mi padre Fujitaka Higurashi

KAGOME: ¿Antes de el?

YUKI: De mi abuelo Sota Higurashi

KAGOME: ¡¿Tu abuelo?! ¡¿Sota?!

YUKI: Si

¿?: ¿Qué es lo que sucede señorita Kagome?

KAGOME: Es que así se llama mi hermano Sota, ¿Será acaso que el tiempo está pasando rápido en mi otra época monje Miroku?

MIROKU: No lo creo, es bastante extraño, a menos de que él sea descendiente de la familia Higurashi

KAGOME: ¿Un descendiente en la era feudal?

MIROKU: Posiblemente. Pero he observado la vestimenta de la señorita Hanon y su gran parecido con Inuyasha y el de Yuki contigo Kagome

HANON: No me digan Hanon díganme Morisato

YUKI: No seas terca hanyou, mejor que te llamen como quieran

HANON: ¡Ya deja de llamarme hanyou! ¡No sé porque me tratas así si te salve la vida!

YUKI: ¡Entonces ¿Cómo quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Yokai?!

HANON: ¡No! ¡Dime Morisato! – Dijo molesta, pero bajó la mirada – Solo Morisato

YUKI: ¿Te pasa algo?

HANON: No – Se levantó y se fue a la aldea, dejando a Yuki algo dudoso y preocupado

KAGOME: Si ellos pudieron llegar a esta época ¿Eso significa que el pozo se volvió a abrir?

¿?: ¿Irás a investigar?

KANGOME: Yo creo que si Sango, me pregunto cómo pudieron llegar a esta época y el único portal que conozco es el pozo

YUKI: De hecho llegamos por el pozo

KAGOME: Entonces iré a investigar

INUYASHA: Iré contigo

KAGOME: Si está bien. Sango, monje Miroku, ¿Si les puedo pedir un favor?

MIROKU: Claro señorita Kagome

KAGOME: (Susurrando) Necesito que cuiden de Han… perdón de Morisato

SANGO: ¿Y porque a ella en especial?

KAGOME: Pues es que hay alguien quien la quiere matar (mirando de reojo a Yuki). Bueno iré a ver muchachos

SANGO: Esta bien nosotros nos encargamos

Kagome e Inuyasha se dirigieron al pozo, mientras que Sango, Miroku y Yuki se dirigieron a la aldea, en el camino se encontraron a Hanon. Miroku y Yuki decidieron adelantarse mientras que Sango se dirigió hacia ella y vio que estaba llorando

SANGO: ¿Estás bien?

HANON: (Secándose las lagrimas y mirando hacia otro lado) Si estoy bien

SANGO: Pues no lo parece

HANON: Cuando digo que estoy bien es porque estoy bien ¿Si?

SANGO: Tiene la misma actitud de Inuyasha

HANON: (sarcasmo) ¿Tú crees?

SANGO: No te gusta que te llamen hanyou ¿Verdad?

HANON: (Triste) No

SANGO: Tranquila nosotros te cuidaremos no te preocupes

HANON: Solo quiero salir de esta pesadilla, desde que tengo 10 años soy así y he buscado todas las formas posibles para quitarme este peso de encima

SANGO: No te lo tomes tan apecho, ven sube – Dijo ella estirando la mano desde arriba de un Yokai que parecía un enorme tigre, Hanon tomo su mano y se subió al Yokai – Vamos Kirara

Kirara voló rumbo hacia la aldea, Hanon se hospedó en casa de Sango donde se quedo profundamente dormida

*Garras de acero  
**Siéntate


	6. Regreso a casa

**Regreso a casa**

Hanon despertó tranquilamente, se sentó y miro a su alrededor, no había nadie, ella se encontraba en la casa de Sango y Miroku que era parecida a una cabaña. Trató de recordar lo que pasó

HANON: (pensando) "Es verdad, Higurashi me vio en mi forma de hanyou y no solo el, también unas extrañas personas, pero eran muy parecidos a mis compañeros.. ¿Compañeros?" (Gritando) ¡No puede ser!

¿?: Demonios ¿Y ahora que te sucede? – La chica giró su cabeza hacia el muchacho peli plateado que la miraba de una forma fría

HANON: ¿Quién eres tu?

¿?: Eso no te importa, se me hace extraño que no me recuerdes

HANON: ¡Ah! Tu eres Inuyasha ¿O me equivoco?

INUYASHA: …

HANON: No me olvidé de ti ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacerlo si estoy espantada por que eres igual a mi? Por cierto ¿Aun no amanece?

INUYASHA: No aun no, pero falta poco ¬¬

HANON: (Tocándose las orejas de perro) Si ya veo ¿Y Higurashi?

INUYASHA: Afuera ayudando a la anciana Kaede a recolectar hierbas medicinales

HANON: Bueno entonces me voy (Poniéndose de pie)

INUYASHA: ¡Ah no! De aquí no te vas

HANON: ¡Oye me tengo que ir antes de que Higurashi regrese!

INUYASHA: El no te hará daño, además de que lo prometió no hacerlo, Kagome nos pidió que te cuidáramos

HANON: Creo que eso no me convence mucho

SANGO: (Entrando) Buenos días Inuyasha

SHIPPO: (Convertido en Kagome) Buenos días Inuyasha

INUYASHA: Ya se que eres tu Shippo¬¬

SHIPPO: (Se transforma de nuevo en zorrito) ¿Cómo lo supiste?

INUYAHSA: ¡Mocoso! ¡El aroma de Kagome es mucho mas diferente!

SHIPPO: ¡No me digas mocoso!

INUYASHA: ¡Yo te digo mocoso cuantas veces se me pegue la regalada gana!

SANGO: ¬¬ Ya esta peleando otra vez como siempre cada vez que llega Shippo

SHIPPO: (Mira a Hanon) ¡Kyaaa!

HANON: ¿Qué te sucede?

SHIPPO: ¡No puede ser ya hay dos Inuyasha!

HANON: (Le pega en la cabeza dejándole un chichón) ¡Mocoso! ¡No me compares con este hibrido!

SHIPPO: ¡¿Entonces quien eres?!

HANON: ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! – En ese momento el cabello de Hanon empezó a tomar un color obscuro, las orejas, las garras y los colmillos desaparecían y los ojos color ámbar cambiaron a negro

MIROKU: Vaya ¿Qué paso?

HANON: Ya amaneció ¡Que alegría! ¡Ya no tengo esas garras!

SANGO: ¿En serio te da gusto eso?

HANON: Si y mucho

MIROKU: Creo que acabamos de encontrar una diferencia entre la señorita Morisato e Inuyasha

SHIPPO: ¿Cuál es?

MIROKU: Que a Morisato le gusta ser humana mientras que a Inuyasha odia serlo

INUYASHA: ¡Keh! Tal vez nos parezcamos en el físico pero en lo mental somos muy diferentes

¿?: Estas equivocado Inuyasha

MIROKU: Buenos días joven Yuki

YUKI: Buenos días a todos (mira a Hanon quien lo miraba con rivalidad) Buenos días hanyou

HANON: No que no rompías tus promesas

YUKI: Corrección, dije que no volvería a llamarte Yokai, pero no dije que no te llamaría hanyou

HANON: Eres un… Eres un…

YUKI: (Burlón) Soy un ¿Qué?

Hanon se puso de pie y camino hacia Yuki quien soltó el recipiente con hierbas y puso su mano en su espada sagrada, pero antes de sacarla de su funda, Hanon lo abrazó apoyando su cara en el pecho de Yuki, sus manos se posaron en sus hombros y ella empezó a llorar en silencio, Yuki se quedo congelado, soltó el mango de su espada y miro a Hanon sorprendido

HANON: Lo siento he estado muy irritante porque estoy asustada y mucho

YUKI: O/O Mo…Morisato

HANON: Solo quiero volver a casa, eso es todo Higurashi

YUKI: Morisato tranquila (le responde el abrazo) te prometo que saldremos de aquí, pase lo que pase regresaremos a casa

HANON: -/- Gracias

SANGO: (Empujando a Miroku e Inuyasha hacia la salida) Creo que aquí estorbamos

HAN/YUKI: ¿Eh?

SANGO: Veo que son grandes amigos n.n

Hanon y Yuki se miraron, se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y se soltaron rápidamente dándose la espalda

HAN/YUKI: O/O

¿?: Hola chicos

SHIPPO: ¡Kagome! (la abraza)

KAGOME: Shippo que bueno que llegaste

SHIPPO: ¿Dónde estabas?

KAGOME: Pude regresar a mi época y me quede ahí por un rato

SANGO: Que bueno que llegaste con bien Kagome

MIROKU: ¿Y como esta todo por alla señorita Kagome?

KAGOME: Todo esta normal como siempre, el único camio que hay es que Sota ha crecido un poco

YUKI: Espera ¿Acaso mencionaste a Sota?

KAGOME: Si es mi hermano menor y por lo que dijiste ayer supongo que es tu abuelo ¿No?

YUKI: Si, eso quiere decir que tu eres mi tia-abuela Kagome

KAGOME: Así parece n.n pero no me vayas a decir así porque me haces sentir vieja

Yuki se arrodillo mirando al suelo "Entonces las historias de mi abuelo eran verdaderas, no es posible, eso quiere decir que, nos encontramos en la era feudal, 600 años de nuestra época" Yuki temblaba, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

HANON: Higurashi ¿Estas bien?

YUKI: Kagome ¿Qué edad tiene mi abuelo en tu época?

KAGOME: Bueno tiene 15 años y se encuentra estudiando el tercer grado secundaria

YUKI: Es decir 100 años antes de la nuestra

HANON: ¿Cómo que 100 años antes?

YUKI: Morisato no te vayas a alarmar pero nos encontramos ahora mismo 600 años antes de nuestro año

HANON: ¡¿Qué?!

YUKI: Nos encontramos en la era feudal

HANON: ¡Pero ¿Cómo?!

YUKI: Tranquila no te exaltes

KAGOME: Bueno cambiando el tema, Yuki dijiste que habían salido del pozo ¿Cierto?

YUKI: Si

KAGOME: Y díganme ¿han intentado saltar al pozo otra vez?

HANON: No

KAGOME: Pues tal vez esa es la solución ¿Por qué no vamos a intentarlo?

YUKI: Bueno si tu lo dices

Kagome y los demás llevaron a Hanon y a Yuki al pozo devora-huesos. Kagome les dijo que el pozo la había llevado a su espoca la noche anterior y que posiblemente los llevaría a la suya. Yuki y Hanon se sentaron en la orilla del pozo y agradecieron a sus amigos, saltaron dentro y vieron algo increíble, parecía un túnel color violeta llenos de luces al parecer era un portal, esto no lo habían visto cuando cayeron. Pronto tocaron fondo, luego miraron hacia arriba y descubrieron el techo del santuario, llenos de dudas se apresuraron a salir de ahí, salieron del santuario y vieron el templo Higurashi y a los altos edificios que se encontraban en la ciudad tal y como lo recordaban.

HANON: ¿Estamos de vuelta?

YUKI: Si, así parece

HANON: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estamos de vuelta! ¡Estamos de…! – No pudo terminar y empezó a desplomarse hacia el suelo, Yuki la atrapò antes de que se golpeara

YUKI: ¡Morisato! ¡Morisato! ¡Maldicion! – La tomo en brazos y corrió dentro del templo. Una vez dentro empezó a pedir ayuda, su madre Seira vio a la chica desmayada y pidió a Yuki que la llevara a la habitación de Yuno y fue a atenderla. Despues de unas horas Hanon despertó y se encontró en esa habitación desconocida, miraba el techo color rosa, pero luego se sobresaltó

HANON: ¡Higurashi!

¿?: Tranquila, estas bien

HANON: (Mirando a la niña) ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Me llamo Yuno Higurashi, soy la hermana menor de Yukiteru n.n

HANON: ¿Hermana menor de Higurashi?

YUNO: Si, y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

HANON: Soy Hanon Morisato

YUNO: ¿Hanon Morisato? ¡Vaya eres mas bonito de lo que pensé!

HANON: ¿Qué? Como sea ¿Dónde esta Higurashi?

YUNO: Esta abajo iré a avisar que ya despertaste – Dijo levantándose de su asiento – Ahora vuelvo

HANON: Claro – "¿Mas bonita de lo que pensé? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"

YUKI: Veo que ya te has despertado

HANON: Si, aunque me siento un poco débil, ¿Qué pasó?

YUKI: Se te subió la presión, Creo que te emocionaste mucho cuando viste que regresamo. Ten toma esto (Dándole una taza de té)

HANON: Gracias ¿En donde estamos?

YUKI: Estas en mi casa

HANON: O/O ¡¿En tu casa?!

YUKI: Si ¿Pasa algo?

HANON: No, nada, pensé que aprovecharías la situación para matarme

YUKI: ¿Qué acaso no te dijo Inuyasha? ¬¬Prometí no hacerte daño y ya te dije que yo no rompo las promesas

HANON: ¿Pero aun así me odias?

YUKI: Si, te odio

YUNO: (Asomándose a la habitación) Yuki dice mamá que la comida esta lista

YUKI: Si ya voy, (dirigiéndose a Hanon) Espera aquí te traeré tu comida en unos minutos

HANON: No te molestes yo puedo ir a mi casa

YUKI: Nada de eso, estas muy débil, espera aquí (Sale de la habitación)

HANON:"¿Por qué de repente cambio su actitud, tal vez le pasa algo" (Toma un sorbo de té)

&En la cocina&

Yuki servia en un plato un poco de comida para Hanon luego lo colocó en una bandeja, aunque odiaba a los Yokai y a los hanyou ahora tenia que cuidar de ella, pues, por el nombre, al parecer era su prometida para mantener la empresa y no podía rechazarla ni mucho menos matarla

SEIRA: Se ve que te preocupas por ella

YUKI: Tengo que ¿No?

SEIRA: Así es, ella es tu futura esposa

YUKI: Lo supuse

SEIRA: ¿Y ella ya sabe que tu eres su prometido?

YUKI: No

SEIRA: ¡Qué bien! Puesto que en dos días iremos a la casa de los Morisato para que se conozcan

YUKI: Si, pero ya nos conocemos

SEIRA: Pero ella no sabe que tu seras su esposo

YUNO: ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Tendré una cuñada muy linda!

YUKI: ¡Ya basta! Tal vez para ustedes sea una chica linda pero para mi es como Yokai

SEIRA: No digas eso hijo, los Yokai son terribles, en cambio ella es todo un encanto

YUKI: Como sea pero para mí será un Yokai para siempre – sube las escaleras con la bandeja en manos (pensando) "Si después de todo es una hanyou" Entró a la habitación y se llevó una gran sorpresa, Hanon ya no se encontraba ahí, empezó a buscarla - ¡Morisato! ¡Morisato!

Como no la encontró dentro del templo, saló a buscarla fuera por toda la ciudad, empezó a preocuparse, ya que por la ciudad rondan Yokai, exterminadores, monjes y sacerdotisas que podrían sentir su energía demoniaca y matarla. Ahora temía que algo le pasara, sacudió la cabeza ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por una hanyou?

Se había terminado de tomar el té con una quemadura en la lengua al intentar tomárselo rápido. No podía quedarse ahí, debía ir con su familia que seguramente estarían muy preocupados pues no la habían visto desde ayer, decidió salir por la ventana ya que si lo intentaba por la puerta Yuki no la dejaría salir, por suerte podría bajar gracias a la cuerda del tendedero, una vez abajo caminó lo mas rápido que pudo hacia las escaleras que la llevarían a la calle sin ser vista por nadie, comenzó a correr rumbo a su casa, cuando escuchó a alguien correr detrás de ella, Hanon entró en un callejón y se escondió detrás de un bote de basura, observo a la persona que la seguía y lo reconoció de inmediato, se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que Yuki pero por suerte no la vio pues había tomado otro camino, Hanon salió de su escondite y siguió su camino. Llego a su casa, sana y salva, como no tenia sus llaves tuvo que tocar la puerta, hasta que alguien le abrió.

¿?: ¡Hanon!

HANON: Hola Keichi

KEICHI: ¿Dónde has estado?

HANON: Ahora te digo ¿Dónde están mi papás?

KEICHI: Ayer en la tarde tuvieron que ir a una campaña en otra ciudad por parte de la empresa

HANON: ¿Y saben que yo no había regresado?

KEICHI: Intenté llamarlos pero sus celulares estan apagados

HANON: Por favor no les digas que desaparecí

KEICHI: Esta bien, pero dime ¿Dónde estabas?

HANON: Bueno, veras, alguien ha descubierto que soy una hanyou

KEICHI: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?!

HANON: Un compañero de mi clase

KEICHI: ¿Y mantendrá el secreto?

HANON: Supongo que si, después de lo que paso

Hanon le conto todo lo sucedido desde que cayeron al pozo hasta que regresaron, al principio Keichi no le creía pero por la forma en que hablaba Hanon, supo que ella decía la verdad.


	7. El misterioso monje

Yacía en la cama profundamente dormido se había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche buscando a la escurridiza de Hanon pero nunca la pudo encontrar. Algo lo despertó, un almohadazo en la cabeza por parte de Yuno.

YUKI: ¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa?

YUNO: ¿Cómo que qué pasa? Ya casi es hora de entrar a la escuela y tú sigues dormidote

YUKI: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y porque no me despertaron antes?

YUNO: Porque creí que ya estabas despierto, pero como no oí ruido entré

YUKI: Como sea, sal que me voy a cambiar

Yuki se apresuro a cambiarse como pudo, por la prisas no se dio cuenta de que se había puesto la playera al revés, su padre o llevo a sus respectivas escuelas, por suerte llegó con algo de tiempo así que pudo dirigirse a su salón con calma, cuando llegó vio a Hanon sentada platicando con sus amigas, caminó hacia ella y apoyó de golpe sus manos sobre la paleta de butaca, haciendo que Hanon y sus amigas se asustaran un poco.

YUKI: ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

HANON: ¿De qué hablas?

YUKI: ¡Estuve toda la tarde buscándote pensando en que algo te había pasado!

HANON: ¿Eh? ¿Te preocupaste?

YUKI: ¿Qué? O/O ¡No, claro que no! (Dándose la vuelta)

HANON: Fui a mi casa, quería ver a mis padres

YUKI: ¡Me hubieras dicho eso y dejaría ir!

HANON: (Lo jala y le susurra) Temía a que algo me hicieras y por eso escapé

YUKI: (Susurrando) ¬/¬¿Y tú no entiendes que prometí no hacerte daño?

BELLDANDY: Oye Yuki

YUKI: Dime

BELLDANDY: Tienes la camisa al revés

YUKI: ¿Eh? Ah, es verdad, así déjala

RINA: Pero el profesor te sacará de la clase si no la tienes bien

YUKI: ¿Tanto escándalo solo por tener la camisa al revés?

URD: El profesor Higuchi, es muy exigente con el arreglo personal de sus alumnos

YUKI: Pues ya que

Se quitó la camisa del uniforme dejando ver sus brazos ejercitados, ya que el uniforme era de manga larga nunca lo habían visto así, el tenia puesto su playera interior. Se volvió a poner la camisa del uniforme, miró a las chicas quienes se encontraban algo sorprendidas a excepción de Hanon quien miraba hacia otro lado.

YUKI: ¿Les pasa algo?

BELL, URD, RINA: O/O ¿Nosotras? ¡Nada!

YUKI: ¿Y tu Morisato?

HANON: ¬/¬ Solo miraba el reloj el profesor ya va a entrar

Yuki notó el ligero sonrojo de Hanon, pero no dijo nada y se sentó detrás de ella, la observó unos momentos, tanto en las clases como en los tiempos libre, estaba molesto con ella por haberse ido sin avisar, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz y aliviado por que no le había sucedido nada malo a ella ni siquiera sabía cómo se había preocupado por ella y ahora estaba feliz de verla bien. Era la hora del almuerzo Yuki se sentó en una mesa de cemento, mientras comía y miraba a Hanon, ella volteo a verlo una vez con una cara de preocupación y luego se volvió con sus amigas, de pronto alguien palmea su espalda y mira al responsable era el grupo de Miroku quienes se sientan con el

MIROKU: ¿Qué tal Yuki? Ayer faltaste ¿Qué pasó?

YUKI: Cosas de monjes

KOTARO: Claro, purita casualidad que Morisato faltara el mismo día que tu

YUKI: ¿También faltó?

ROY: Si, pero sabes te hemos observado y notamos que te le quedas viendo mucho a Hanon, luego por las cosas que se dijeron cuando hablaron

YUKI: Solo discutimos por tonterías

NAGISA: (molesto) ¿Solo tonterías? Sí, claro, luego le montas el show de sin camisa

YUKI: La tenía al revés y ellas me dijeron que el profesor me podía sacar

NAGISA: (Lo toma de la camisa y lo levanta) ¡Vuelve hacer eso frente a ella y juro que te mato! ¡Ella es mía! ¡Solo mía!

YUKI: ¬¬ Nadie te la está quitando, además ni me interesa

NAGISA: Cualquiera dice eso pero siempre se quieren meter con ella y déjame advertirte que nadie se ha salvado (lo suelta y se va)

YUKI: ¬¬ Claro como si me importara

MIROKU: Ten cuidado con lo que haces y dices Yuki, porque creo que no te gustaría velo enojado

YUKI: Ok, gracias por el consejo

Miroku y los demás se van dejando a Yuki con cara de pocos amigos. La hora de la salida llegó y vio salir a Hanon rumbo a su casa, decidió tomar otro camino pues ya sabia que ella se molestaría si sentía que el la seguía, aunque no era así pues las casas de ambos se encuentran por el mismo camino, Antes de entrar por un callejón vio a un par se sujetos salir de este y caminaron por el mismo rumbo de Hanon, Yuki no tomo mucha importancia y siguió su camino hasta llegar al templo, mucha gente venia a que les bendijeran imágenes y otras cosas. Un joven de al parecer 18 años llegó con Yuki con una pequeña caja

¿?: Buenas tardes

YUKI: Buenas tardes ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

¿?: Me llamo Kaito Katsu y vengo a preguntarle unas cosas ¿Puedo?

YUKI: Por supuesto

KAITO: He notado que el santuario que tienen afuera no tiene la entrada permitida ¿Por qué?

YUKI: Lo lamento pero no puedo responderle esa pregunta

KAITO: Dentro tiene una energía negativa ¿Cierto?

YUKI: ¿Cómo lo supo?

KAITO: Soy un monje, joven Higurashi, y puedo sentir perfectamente esa energía ¿Han tratado de hacer algo al respecto?

YUKI: Hemos intentado de todo y no hemos logrado nada

KAITO: Entiendo, bueno ¿Puedo dejarle algo?

YUKI: ¿De que se trata?

KAITO: Pronto lo sabrá

El joven se puso de pie y se fue, dejando la caja en la mesa y a Yuki completamente confundido, tomó la caja y fue a la bodega, ahí la colocó y le puso un sello, ese tal Kaito no le dio mucha confianza, pues en el había sentido la presencia de un hanyou.

Se despertó gracias al sonido de la alarma, se levantó y se tomo una ducha, pensaba en que si hizo bien el haberse ido del templo sin decir nada, por mas que intentaba pensar en otra cosa no podía hacerlo, el agua caía por su cabello plateado pues aun no amanecía, había puesto la alarma más temprano de lo inusual, de hecho eran las 5:00 am, quería pasar al templo Higurashi y averiguar sobre el pozo que la había llevado a la era feudal, además quería saber sobre esas personas que eran tan parecidas a ella, a Yuki y a algunos de sus compañeros.

Salió de la ducha, se cambió y se peinó, el sol aun no salía así que podría llegar rápido si saltaba sobre las casas, escribió una nota y la colocó en la mesa en la mesa de su cuarto, tomo sus cosas y salió por la ventana, gracias a su forma de hanyou tenia gran habilidad, corrió durante un largo rato y llego al templo Higurashi, miro por todos lados para ver si alguien estaba cerca, como no había nadie corrió hacia el santuario y entró, miró el pozo por unos instantes, le entró la duda de que ya no pudiera regresar, no le importó y salió dentro vio de nuevo el portal color violeta y toco fondo, salió del pozo y observó que estaba ahora en la era feudal, corrió hacia la aldea pensando en que todos seguramente estarían dormidos, llego a un campo en donde se encontraba una anciana recogiendo unas hierbas, Hanon no le tomo mucha importancia y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la aldea

¿?: ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

HANON: No soy Inuyasha y veo que usted lo conoce

¿?: ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?

HANON: Me llamo Hanon Morisato y venia a ver a Kagome – Dijo dándose la vuelta para verla de frente

¿?: ¡Por Dios! O.O ¡Eres exactamente igual a Inuyasha!

HANON: Solo en las noches, creo que no lehan contado nada sobre mi ¿Cierto? ¿Y quién es usted anciana?

¿?: Soy la sacerdotisa Kaede, por favor acércate

HANON: ¿Para que?

KAEDE: Solo quiero verte de cerca – Hanon se acerco a ella con desconfianza y se arrodilló frente a ella, Kaede le tocó el rostro – Eres su viva imagen ¿Pero cómo?

HANON: No soy de esta época soy de muchos años adelante

KAEDE: ¿Cuántos?

HANON: 600 años

KAEDE: Mas de los de Kagome

HANON: Al parecer 100 años antes de mi época

KAEDE: Así es, ¿Y para que vienes a ver a Kagome?

HANON: Quiero saber por que Inuyasha y yo nos parecemos tanto

¿?: Ya hemos discutido eso

HANON: Hola Inuyasha ¬¬

INUYASHA: Veo que has regresado ¬¬

HANON: ¿Como supiste que había llegado?

INUYASHA: Tu aroma se me quedó grabado y pude detectarte fácilmente. Y sobre tu pregunta nosotros hablamos sobre eso

&&&Flash Back&&&

Estaba el grupo mirando el pozo por la que se habían ido aquellos dos muchachos esperando a ver si no regresaban

KAGOME: Parece que pudieron regresar a su época

SANGO: Tienes razón ya no han regresado

INUYASHA: ¡Keh! Yo creo que había muchos caminos dentro del pozo y se perdieron

KAGOME: ¡Inuyasha! òó

INUYASHA: (Asustado) ¿Qué?

KAGOME: (molesta) No les desees mal seguramente si llegaron a su época

MIROKU: Ahora lo mas extraño es ¿Por qué esos muchachos se parecían tanto a Inuyasha y a la señorita Kagome?

SHIPPO: La verdad me asusté mucho al ver a Hanon, por un momento que le habían lanzado un encantamiento a Inuyasha y que lo habían duplicado pero ahora en versión mujer

INUYASHA: (Le golpea la cabeza) ¡Cuida tus palabas mocoso!

SHIPPO: ¡No me digas mocoso!

KAGOME: Inuyasha ¡Osuwari!

INYUYASHA: (Con la cabeza impactada en el suelo) ¡Kagome! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

KAGOME: ¡No le vuelvas a pegar a Shippo!

INUYASHA: ¡Pf!

KAGOME: Como sea volvamos al tema de Hanon y Yuki

MIROKU: Lo único que se me viene a la mente es que podrían ser sus reencarnaciones

SANGO: ¿Sus reencarnaciones su excelencia?

MIROKU: Pues como dice Yuki vienen de 600 años mas adelante por eso es muy probable que sea así

KAGOME: Tal vez tenga razón

SANGO: Solo que Hanon muestra el corazón humilde de Inuyasha y Yuki muestra el corazón duro de Kagome

SHIPPO: Es como si fueran todo lo contrario

MIROKU: Así es pequeño Shippo

INU/KAG: ¬¬ "Me pregunto que habrán querido decir con eso"

SANGO: ¿Y creen que regresen?

MIROKU: No lo se

KAGOME: Yo creo que… lo harán

INUYASHA: ¿Por qué lo dices Kagome?

KAGOME: Pues, porque, sentí la presencia de la Shikon No Tama dentro de Yuki

&&&Fin Flash Back&&&

HANON: ¿Así que somos sus reencarnaciones?

INUYASHA: Recapacita eres de 600 años mas adelante es obvio que hayamos reencarnando ¬¬

KAEDE: Pero Inuyasha, se supone que vivirás mas que Kagome ¿Cómo es posible que tu reencarnes al mismo tiempo que ella?

INUYASHA: Eso no lo sabemos

HANON: Entonces si soy tu reencarnación ¿Por qué estoy así?

INUYASHA: A mi no me preguntes ¬¬ lo único que se es que sacaste mas la forma humana que la hanyou – Señalo el cabello de Hanon, quien tomo un mechón de este y comprobó que había cambiado a negro

HANON: Ya amaneció

KAEDE: ¿Te pasa eso todo el tiempo?

HANON: Casi todo el tiempo, bueno me voy (se pone de pie)

KAEDE: A tu época supongo

HANON: Si, debo ir a la escuela

INUYASHA: ¿Eh? ¿Tu también?

HANON: ¿Cómo que yo también?

INUYASHA: Cuando Kagome iba a su época también tenia que ir a ese encierro llamado escuela y siempre tenia que pelear con esos molestos demonios llamados exámenes que hacían que regresara a su época, ¡Como odio eso! ¡Solo espero que a Kagome no se le ocurra regresar!

HANON: Concuerdo contigo ¬¬, yo también odio los exámenes y la escuela, pero debo asistir

KAEDE: Oye Hanon

HANON: ¿Si?

KADE: En caso de que nos necesites no dudes en visitarnos nosotros te ayudaremos

HANON: Seguro, nos vemos

Hanon tomó su mochila y se dirigió al pozo en el cual saltó y salió de el. Se encaminó a su escuela era de tiempo sobrante y podía ir tranquila, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en que nunca se había imaginado que llegaría a conocer su vida pasada. Llegó a su salón donde ya la esperaban Belldandy, Rina y Urd, Hanon se dio cuenta de que Yuki aun no había llegado pero no le importó y se sentó en su lugar

BELLDANDY: Cuéntanos

HANON: ¿Qué?

URD: Lo que pasó ayer

HANON: ¿De que hablan?

RINA: Es muy curioso de que ayer hubieras faltado y también lo hiciera Yukiteru

HANON: ¿Y eso que voy a saber?¬¬

BELLDANDY: No te hagas algo pasó entre ustedes y faltaron ayer

HANON: ¡¿Qué yo haya faltado y también el no significa que algo haya pasado entre nosotros dos?!

BELLDANDY: ¿Entonces por que faltaste ayer? ¬¬

HANON: Ayer falté por que no quise venir no me sentía de humor – mintió

RINA: ¿Por qué?

HANON: Por algo que hicieron mis padres

BELLDANDY: ¿Qué es?

HANON: ¡Que preguntonas!

URD: (mirándola fijamente) Solo queremos asegurarnos de que no estés mintiendo

HANON: O.O Vaya eres muy parecida a…

URD: O.O ¿Eh? ¿A quien?

HANON: (negando con la cabeza) No nada"Es bastante parecida a la vieja Kaede que conocí hace rato, solo que en versión más joven"

RINA: Anda ya dinos de una buena vez lo que te hicieron tus papás

HANON: U¬¬ pues, verán, me comprometieron u.u

BELL, URD, RINA: ¡¿Qué?!

HANON: O.O Tal y como lo oyen me comprometieron con un extraño

BELLDANDY: ¿Con quien te comprometieron?

HANON: ¿Qué parte de "extraño" no entendiste? ¬¬

RINA: ¿Y porque tus padres hicieron eso?

HANON: Para mantener unidas las empresas de mis padres con las de la otra familia

URD: ¡Ay!

HANON: O.O ¿Qué pasa?

URD: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te vas a casar!

HANON: ¿Ah? O_O

BELLDANDY: ¡Que alegría Hanon! ¡Espero que nos invites!

RINA: ¡O mejor nómbranos tus damas de honor!

BELL/URD/RINA: ¡Si! *.*

HANON: UO_O

BELLDANDY: Eso si que tu esposo sea lindo como para ti ¬¬

RINA: Si mas o menos como Kotaro

URD: O como Roy

BELLDANDY: O como Nagisa

HANON: (Molesta y apenada) ¿En serio? ¿Les parecen lindos esos idiotas?

BELLDANDY: Bueno en tu opinión no, pero no puedes quejarte de Yukiteru

HANON: Es una broma ¿No?¬¬

URD: No lo niegues Hanon, te parece lindo Yuki ¿Si o si?

HANON: ¬/¬ ¡Eso no es verdad!

BELLDANDY: (Susurrando a las otras 2) Si, si le parece

De pronto se oyó un golpe en la butaca en la que estaba sentada Hanon, ella volteo a verlo sorprendida aun un poco sonrojada. Se trataba de Yuki con una expresión molesta

YUKI: ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

HANON: UO.O ¿De que hablas?

YUKI: ¡Estuve toda la tarde buscándote pensando en que algo te había pasado!

RINA: (Susurrando a las otras 2) y decía que no había estado con el ayer

BELL, URD: Si

HANON: ¿Eh? O/O ¿Te preocupaste?

YUKI: ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! (se da la vuelta)

HANON: Me fui a casa, quería ver a mis padres

YUKI: Me hubieras dicho eso y te dejaría ir – A Hanon le molestó eso, primero el no quería que se fuera y ahora resulta que si le hubiera dicho eso la dejaría ir

HANON: (Lo jala y le susurra muy cerca) Temía que algo malo me hicieras por eso me escape

YUKI: (Susurra a escasos centímetros de ella hasta pudo sentir su aliento) ¿Y tu no entiendes que prometí no hacerte daño?

BELLDANDY: Oye Yuki

YUKI: Dime

BELLDANDY: Tienes la camisa al revés

YUKI: ¿Ah? Es verdad, así déjala

URD: Pero el profesor te sacará de la clase si la tienes mal

YUKI: ¿Tanto escándalo solo por tener la camisa al revés?

RINA: El profesor Higuchi es muy exigente con el arreglo personal de sus alumnos

YUKI: Pues ya que

Hanon estaba a punto de decir algo pero se quedo muda al ver a Yuki sin la camisa del uniforme y solo en la playera interior, la única vez que lo vio sin el uniforme tenia puesto un kimono y no dejaba ver sus brazos, ahora veía esos ejercitados brazos que harían enloquecer a cualquier chica.

HANON: "Pero que estoy haciendo" – Miró hacia el reloj que estaba al otro lado del salón, aunque sentía la necesidad de voltear a verlo, miró sus amigas quienes miraban atentas y sonrojadas

YUKI: ¿Les pasa algo?

BELL, RINA, URD: O/O ¿Nosotras? ¿Nada?

YUKI: ¿Y tu Morisato? – Hanon se puso nerviosa al oír su apellido salir de los labios de Yuki y se sonrojó, pero volteo a verlo tratando de disimular su sonrojo

HANON: ¬/¬ Solo miraba el reloj, el profesor ya va a entrar

Yuki la miro un poco confundido por unos segundos, pero no dijo nada y se sentó detrás de ella. Durante toda la mañana sintió como Yuki la observaba tal y como lo hizo en el primer día en el que él llego, aunque le molestaba que hiciera eso, lo dejó, pues sabia que estaría molesto por lo que hizo ayer. Llegó la hora de salir y se despidió de sus amigos, mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa sintió el olor de Yuki, ella aunque era humana tenia sus instintos despiertos, así supo que el se encontraba detrás de ella, después de un rato dejo de sentirlo cerca. De pronto alguien toco su hombro, ella reacciona y tomo la muñeca de la mano y vio a un joven de apariencia de 18 años, el joven hacia un gesto de dolor.

HANON: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Soy el monje Kaito y vengo hacerte una propuesta

HANON: ¿Qué clase de propuesta?

KAITO: Suéltame la mano y te lo diré – Hanon frunce el ceño y lo suelta – Ok, tengo entendido que tu eres un hanyou

HANON: ¿Quién le dijo esa estúpida mentira?

KAITO: No, nadie, soy un monje y puedo sentir tu presencia demoniaca

HANON: ¬¬…

KAITO: Por lo que se tu quieres tener una vida normal como antes y vengo a decirte que yo puedo hacer eso

HANON: ¿De verdad?

KAITO: Si pero para eso necesito que me hagas un favor

HANON: ¿Cuál?

KAITO: Asesina a Yukiteru Higurashi

HANON: O.O ¿Yu…Yukiteru Higu…rashi?

KAITO: Claro, a menos que no quieras recuperar tu antigua vida

HANON: Entonces no lo haré

KAITO: ¿De verdad?

HANON: No pienso hacerte daño ni a el ni a nadie

KAITO: Como quieras ¬¬

Hanon sintió un ardor en el estomago, un dolor agudo que hacia que se cayera de rodilla, levantó la vista y para su sorpresa, ellos ya no estaban, se habían ido. Hanon miró su mano el cual estaba ensangrentado, una persona pasó cerca de ahí y vio a Hanon en su estado, hizo presión en la herida mientras llamaba un ambulancia luego colgó

¿?: Tranquila señorita ponto estará bien

HANON: (Voz entrecortada) ¿Quién es usted?

¿?: Me llamo Takeshi Uchiyama

HANON: ¿Uchiyama?

TAKESHI: Si, pero no se esfuerce pronto llegara la ambulancia

Takeshi Uchiyama era un chico alto con cabello largo y rizado, sus ojos eran obscuros, su piel era ligeramente morena y tenia puesto una camisa de manga larga negra, un pantalón de mezclilla tipo vaquero y unos zapatos negros. La ambulancia llegó pronto y subieron a Hanon en una camilla, la llevaron al hospital. Estaba sangrando, ahora la llevaban rumbo al hospital antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Mientras tanto, un par de misteriosos jóvenes caminaban sobre una barda tranquilamente, uno de ellos tenia largas uñas, ojos rojos como la sangre y un par de orejas de lobo

¿?: Kaito…

KAITO: ¬¬ ¿Qué quieres ahora Kaminari?

KAMINARI: Ahí viene Yumiko

KAITO: ¡Ya era hora!

YUMIKO: (Fría) Lo siento amo Kaito, pero me costó un poco de trabajo absorber el alma del guardián del cofre

KAITO: Lo que sea ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

YUMIKO: Si amo Kaito

Yumiko le entrega una caja tipo cofre a Kaito, quien lo revisó por todos lados asegurándose de que no tuviera ni un solo rasguño

KAITO: Perfecto, gracias a esto, podré continuar con mi plan

KAMINARI: ¿Y que planeas hacer con eso? – Preguntó confundido el joven alto de cabello largo y negro, ojos muy oscuros, una marca en la frente en forma de gota y traía puesto un Kimono totalmente negro

KAITO: Ya que la hanyou no quiso ayudar, nos encargaremos nosotros mismos de obtener la Shikon No Tama

KAMINARI: Ajá ¿Y?

KAITO: Yumiko, explícale ¬¬

YUMIKO: El cofre Hanyou captura los poderes de todos los hanyou que se encuentren a su alrededor de el cuando es abierto, pero solo pueden abrirlo aquellas personas que contiene un alto poder espiritual

KAMINARI: ¿Y piensan dárselo a una sacerdotisa?

KAITO: A un monje llamado Yukiteru, el se encargará de destruir a la hanyou peli plateada quitándole su poder con el cofre, yo utilizaré ese poder para quitarle la perla a Yukiteru

KAMINARI: ¿Y como puedes estar tan seguro de que lo hará hacia la hanyou?

YUMIKO: Yukiteru tendrá que pasar tiempo con ella ya que ambos están comprometidos – Dijo la chica de cabello blanco y un poco largo, ojos en los cuales cualquiera se pudiera reflejar ya que eran espejos y tenia puesto una blusa de manga larga que dejaba ver su vientre plano, una falda larga hasta los tobillos color blanco que sus zapatos cerrados

KAITO: Además, el idiota es de carácter fácil de molestar y se que tarde o temprano lo abrira


End file.
